Nightmares
by Midnight.Black.angel21
Summary: Hazel has been having terrifying nightmares, but maybe Leo can help.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any HoO characters, they belong to Rick Riordan._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting for a while, writer's block is killer._

* * *

_"No, no you can't!" Hazel exclaimed. They couldn't take it all away. Not now._

_"It's not for you to decide." Came the voice of the monster doing this._

_"It's you or him. And you belong in the Underworld. He's got a whole life ahead of him, but you? You're dead Hazel, and you can't change that." Thantos told her icily, and she realized he was right. This was her happy ending, but Leo's? Leo didn't need a dead person to drag him down._

_"There isn't any other way?"_

_"No. It's you or Leo." Hazel's eyes got teary as she made her decision. Turning back to Leo she gave him one last kiss, before following Death into the darkness._

Hazel's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. Gods, she hated that dream. No, nightmare. It was a nightmare that kept on haunting her every night, and she couldn't stop it.

This particular nightmare came almost every night now, reminding her of her deepest insecurities. She and Leo were happy now right? They'd both begun dating just a little while back, but everything was perfect. At least, for Hazel it was. But she always worried that well, maybe Leo would be better off if he wasn't with a girl who was supposed to be dead. Maybe Leo wouldn't save her if Thantos came to take her away. Maybe he'd be happy if that happened.

Yet, no matter how terrified Hazel was when she would wake up in the morning, she still pretended nothing was wrong. She put on the façade of being happy and fearless now that the Giant War was over. She just wasn't sure about how long she could keep it up.

Hazel got up, and looked at herself in the mirror. The dark rings under her normally bright eyes, and the unhappy expression she wore, it really made her feel all the closer to dead. Nevertheless, life had to go on. So, Hazel got dressed in her Camp-Half-Blood shirt and some jeans, preparing to face the day.

It was actually quite nice. The sun was shining, and even Hazel felt happy for a little while. When free-time rolled around, she went into the forest with Leo.

They both lay there in silence, just enjoying being together. The tranquility of the forest was amazing, specifically because the monsters didn't want to bother Flame-Boy. Gods, he made everything perfect. Hazel's thoughts were mostly on him as she slowly fell asleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

_It was all happening again. Hazel had woken up from her nap in the forest, only to be greeted by Thantos. She was crying, not wanting to leave, but knowing how the deal was to work already. Sobs wracked her body as she stood up, and looked back at Leo. He just looked at her in disgust, his eyes clearly saying 'How could I have ever loved_ you?'

_Looking at him, it was just too painful for Hazel to bear. She turned away quickly, facing Thantos. Without any words, she walked over to him willingly. A life without Leo would just be going through motions. Hazel would be alive, but she would never be truly living without him._

"Hazel? Hazel, wake up. Hazel, come on, just wake up." Hazel opened her eyes to see her boyfriend's concerned face. She could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes, making their way down her face.

"Hey, it's alright Hazel. It was just a nightmare. I'm here for you. Hazel, it's alright, you're alright. Everything's fine." Leo held her to him, speaking these words softly. It was extremely comforting, but Hazel still trembled. They stayed like this for a few moments, and then Hazel pulled back, looking Leo in the eyes.

"Thantos took me away." She breathed, not audible to Leo.

"What?"

"He took me away Leo. Thantos took me away, back to the Underworld, and you didn't even care. You just glowered at me like I was some sort of monster, Leo. And Gods, I was so sad, it just seemed so real, and-"

Hazel was cut off by a sweet kiss. It was gentle, and soft, effectively stopping her.

"Hazel, I would never let you go." Leo stated simply, looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"If Thantos came to take you away, I wouldn't let him. I'd at least follow you Hazel, I'd follow you anywhere and as long as we're together, we could get through it. Hazel, I'd follow you into the darkest pits of Tartarus; I'd follow you into death, just as long as I can be with you. Hazel, I love you."

Hazel's bottom lip quivered, and she sniffed. Taking a small breath in, she said the only response she felt.

"I really don't want to lose you, because I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Leo, I love you, I love you too."

This kiss was light, happy, and free. Both teens' hearts soared as their fears fell away, and the world became bright once again.


End file.
